Swιtchεd
by Lilaluux
Summary: Donde un actor transmigra a un mundo ficticio, y un personaje ficticio transmigra al mundo real. Había muchas cosas que Xiao Zhan podía hacer; cantar, bailar, actuar, cocinar, dibujar... pero no luchar contra cultivadores, ni invocar un ejército de cadáveres! Wei WuXian juraba que hasta hace unos minutos él estaba destruyendo a los Wen, pero ahora estaba en un lugar extraño.
1. Capítulo 1

**Summary**

Donde un actor transmigra a un mundo ficticio, y un personaje ficticio transmigra al mundo real.

Había muchas cosas que Xiao Zhan podía hacer; cantar, bailar, actuar, cocinar, dibujar... pero no luchar contra cultivadores, ¡y definitivamente no podía invocar un ejército de cadáveres! Más importante, ¿Cómo soportaría estar alrededor del personaje de Wang Yibo cuando sabía que el hombre ha estado fantaseando con él desde los quince?

Wei WuXian juraba que hasta hace unos minutos él estaba allá afuera, destruyendo a los Wen que le habían arrebatado su hogar, pero cuando abrió sus ojos vio que había llegado al mundo de los sueños donde había ilustraciones que se mueven, carruajes de metales, y personas que eran tan ricas que cuando iban al baño se sentaban en un hermoso trono blanco de porcelana. Además, ¿Por qué el Lan Zhan que él veía sonreía tan menudo y hablaba tanto?

**. **

Fic escrito por: Shorimochi

Traducido por: Lilaluux

**. **

Tan pronto como el agua caliente le golpeó el rostro, Xiao Zhan finalmente se sintió vivo.

Hacía apenas una hora que acababa de bajarse del avión y fue arrastrado a una conferencia de prensa, luego a una entrevista, seguida por otra entrevista, luego tuvo una reunión con el director, luego otra entrevista... ahora no quería nada más que caer rendido en su cama. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, y si estuviese en Cloud Recesses ya hubiera sido arrastrado a la cama por Lan WangJi.

Desafortunadamente el hombre que interpretaba a Lan WangJi era igual de persistente, pidiéndole salir a cenar constantemente. Zheng Fan Xing, Guo Cheng y Yu Bin fueron lo suficiente sensatos para dejarlo solo para que pudiera descansar, pero no Wang Yibo, ese idiota. Bueno, era su culpa para empezar, lo reconocía. Fue él que le prometió a Yibo invitarlo a cenar, y todavía tenía que cumplir esa promesa. Se habían reunido varias veces por los fanmeeting pero por alguna razón sus encuentros terminaban en, o él corriendo para otro compromiso, o Yibo corriendo para otro compromiso. O aquella vergonzosa ocasión cuando olvidó su billetera y su compañero tuvo que pagar la cuenta.

Esta vez, estaban reunidos para el spin-off de The Untamed, ese que estaría enfocada principalmente en los personajes de Zheng Fan Xing y Yu Bin, Lan SiZhui y Wen Ning. Tanto Xiao Zhan como Wang Yibo estaban invitados para estar en la película, considerando que ellos eran los personajes principales del drama. Sin embargo, sólo aparecerían por unos diez minutos de las dos horas de película. Aun así era una porción buena, considerando que ellos no eran el centro del film. Se suponía que la filmación no tomaría más de un par de días para sus escenas, por lo que Xiao Zhan sabía que tanto él como Yibo tenían tiempo limitado. Esta noche probablemente era el único tiempo libre que tenía para darse su escapada y comer algo con su co-protagonista.

Al salir de la ducha, se vistió con unos jeans cómodos y una camisa blanca. Sólo estarían afuera para comerse algo rápido pero estaba seguro que con la popularidad de la serie, habría reporteros hambrientos por cualquier oportunidad de tomar fotos sobre la vida de las estrellas fuera de la pantalla. Él ya no podía salir con su pijama como solía hacerlo cuando era un diseñador desconocido. Especialmente no cuando iba a ser fotografiado junto a Wang Yibo, ese apuesto pequeño idiota. ¡Hmph!

Sentándose sobre su cama, empezó a hojear las páginas de El Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoniaca, la novela original. Por supuesto, le había echado una hojeada a la obra original, cuando le dieron el papel de Wei WuXian, pero había evitado leer los capítulos. Xuan Lu, quien interpretaba a Jiang YanLi había estado riéndose y burlándose de ellos a causa de esos capítulos después de todo, y ella había mencionado que particularmente disfrutó el capítulo del quemador de incienso. Xiao Zhan tan sólo pudo leer el 60% de los capítulos extras antes de sentir su rostro calentarse y su cerebro colapsar. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo y a Yibo en el lugar de los personajes por lo que tuvo que parar de leer. De otra forma dudaba que pudiera dar una buena actuación sin automáticamente apretar su trasero cada vez que viera a Yibo.

Pero esta vez, una porción de película mostraría algunas partes de los capítulos extras (no el del quemador de incienso, ¡ese estaba prohibido!) por lo que Xiao Zhan estaba determinado a leerlo hasta el final.

Y hablando de Yibo, estaba retrasado...

—¡Zhan Ge!

Hablando del diablo. En serio, ¿es que no podía tocar el timbre? Este no era un motel barato, tenía timbres, y más importante aún, ellos tenían teléfonos.

Xiao Zhan fue a abrir la puerta y efectivamente Wang Yibo estaba ahí, sonriéndole, una acción tan impropia de Lan WangJi. Irónicamente él sólo mostraba su más grande y sincera sonrisa cuando estaba con las personas cercanas a él, tal como Lan WangJi. Él era como Lan WangJi, y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente a él.

Yibo entró a su habitación e inmediatamente notó el libro. —¿Estás leyendo la novela, Ge?

Xiao Zhan asintió. —Pensé que debía leer la parte de los juniors con más detalle, ya que el libreto no captura todo.

Yibo también asintió. —Por supuesto, como se esperaba de Xiao Laoshi. Eres todo un profesional.

—¿De nuevo con los halagos, Wang Laoshi? Guárdalos para las cámaras.

—Tonterías, yo siempre te elogio incluso fuera de cámaras. Sólo tú me elogias y me haces promesas cuando hay cámaras, pero me olvidas cuando no las hay —Yibo pretendió estar enfurruñado.

Xiao Zhan se rió y juguetonamente le golpeó en el brazo. —Deja de decir disparates, Bo Di. ¿No tenemos que ir a cenar? Andando, deja el libro.

Con los brazos enganchados en los hombros del otro, ambos actores se pusieron en camino.


	2. Capítulo 2: MDZS: Llegada

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño mientras abría sus ojos. Maldita sea, no era tan joven como pensaba. Tal vez era su culpa por intentar seguirle el ritmo a Yibo. Anoche después de la cena, se cruzaron con Guo Cheng y Yu Bin, quienes también habían salido por un bocadillo nocturno (como todo buen niño, Zheng Fan Xing, la personificación de SiZhui se fue a dormir temprano como un verdadero discípulo de Gusu Lan). Los cuatro decidieron ir al karaoke.

Después de dos horas donde Xiao Zhan malgastó sus cuerdas vocales, Yu Bin siendo el responsable hermano mayor que era decidió llevar a Guo Cheng de vuelta al hotel, pero Wang Yibo insistió en tomarse una ronda de tragos en el bar con Xiao Zhan. Él no pudo resistirse cuando el actor más joven le rogó con su típico "Zhan Ge~" y su "No podremos vernos por los próximos meses~" por lo que se rindió ante Wang Yibo, otra vez cedió ante ese taimado chico.

Xiao Zhan estaba seguro al cien por ciento que ambos mañana aparecerían en los titulares, dado que Yibo tan dramáticamente anunció su amor por Xiao Zhan por enésima vez en el bar. Y Xiao Zhan sabía a ciencia cierta que el muchacho no estaba borracho. Sólo se trataba de Wang Yibo siendo Wang Yibo.

No importaba, ya que cualquier titular indirectamente ayudaría a promocionar la película. Los fans disfrutaban de sus interacciones y no es como que ellos regresaron ebrios al hotel. Xiao Zhan, sin embargo, estaba seguro que anoche probablemente cayó rendido en la cama de Yibo, demasiado perezoso como para regresar a su propia habitación y cambiarse el pijama.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, efectivamente, Yibo estaba ahí, mirándolo. Intensamente. Un poco demasiado intenso, de hecho.

También sucedía que tenía el cabello largo, y estaba vistiendo las túnicas blancas y azul de Gusu Lan con la cinta blanca de la frente.

Xiao Zhan parpadeó y se restregó los ojos. ¿Se le había estropeado la memoria? ¿Acaso ya habían empezado a filmar...?

—Wei WuXian, ¿Dónde has estado en estos últimos tres meses?

Xiao Zhan se congeló. Ahí, parado junto a Yibo estaba Wang Zhuo Cheng, quien interpretaba a Jiang Cheng. Ahora, Xiao Zhan sabía que Zhuo Cheng también estaría en la película, pero al igual que él y Yibo, Zhuo Cheng no era el centro del film. Por otra parte, no se suponía que él llegase sino hasta mañana. Xiao Zhan claramente recordaba que Zhuo Cheng les informó en su grupo de chat que él no podría venir en el primer día de filmación debido a su conflictiva agenda.

Tal vez ese problema ya se había aclarado. Sí, eso debía ser. No es como si él pudiera declarar tener la mejor memoria de todas. Pero tenía la certeza que no existía tal línea en la película. A este punto de la historia, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi ya estaban establecidos como compañeros de cultivo, aunque la película no mostraría ninguna escena de sus demostraciones de amor (tan sólo contactos visuales y abrazos, a lo sumo) ni roces explícitos del estatus de su relación. Aun así, no había razón para que tuvieran una escena donde Jiang Cheng estuviera de pie en el mismo lado de Lan Zhan. Y sus túnicas...

El asunto más importante aquí era que él, Xiao Zhan, o bien estaba dormido, drogado, o se había vuelto loco en medio de la filmación. Aunque él nunca había tomado drogas, y no podía pensar en una razón por la que estaría desenfocado o tan somnoliento como para haberse olvidado de ponerse sus vestimentas, o el maquillaje, o de que estaba filmando una escena.

Miró alrededor. No había ningún equipo de filmación. Ni cámaras. Ni director. Lo que vio en cambio fue dos cadáveres, y los reconoció como Wen Chao y Wen Zhuliu. Se veían... pues, muertos. Horriblemente muertos.

Se suponía que tanto Wen Chao como Wen Zhuliu estaban muertos para mitad de la serie. Se suponía que ellos no estarían para el spin-off después de todo. No estaba el equipo de grabación. Lo que significaba... que todavía estaba durmiendo. Se pellizcó ambas mejillas y los dos hombres al instante lo miraron con ojos perplejos.

—No es un sueño —murmuró—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué está pasando? Tú dime que es lo que está pasando. ¿Los talismanes fueron obra tuya?

Xiao Zhan comenzó a reunir todas las piezas. Basado en esta escena, estas líneas, los dos cuerpos muertos... recordó que esta era la escena donde Wei WuXian finalmente había reaparecido después de tres meses de haber sido empujado en Burial Mound por Wen Chao. Después de esto él seguiría a Jiang Cheng y a Lan WangJi de vuelta al campamento, donde más drama surgiría.

Estaba la pelea de Jiang YanLi y Jin ZiXuan, luego la batalla en contra de Wen Ruohan, seguido por el mundo de la cultivación gradualmente dándole la espalda una vez que su nuevo método de cultivo fue revelado, y después la tragedia en Qiongqi...

—...Estoy cansado —fue todo lo que Xiao Zhan pudo pronunciar.

El rostro de Jiang Cheng inmediatamente se suavizó y abrazó a su shixiong. —Vamos, regresemos al campamento.

Xiao Zhan asintió, mientras que Lan WangJi continuó observándolo. Jiang Cheng le tendió a Suibian y Xiao Zhan estuvo ligeramente sorprendido por el peso de la espada. Recordaba que la Suibian que él sostenía durante el rodaje no era tan pesada como esta. Desenvainó la espada un poco y al instante palideció.

Era real. La espada era real.

Xiao Zhan se jaló un mechón de pelo. Dolió. Este era su cabello real, no una peluca.

—¿...Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jiang Cheng.

—...Mi cabello es real, Jiang Cheng. No es una peluca —murmuró.

Su shidi puso los ojos en blanco. —Si hubiera alguien usando una peluca, ese sería yo, por todo el estrés que me causas. ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? porque no quiero que te caigas de tu espada y mueras por tu estupidez, aunque probablemente esa será tu causa de muerte en el futuro.

Xiao Zhan se rió. —Que malo, Jiang Cheng. Pero sí... me siento muy cansado en este momento.

Había muchas cosas que Xiao Zhan podía hacer, cantar, actuar, bailar, dibujar, cocinar, pero volar sobre espadas, o volar en general no era algo que él o cualquier otro ser humano normal de su tiempo podía hacer.

—Yo volaré con Yi... con Lan Zhan.

Ni Jiang Cheng ni Lan Zhan notaron su desliz ya que estaban más sorprendidos con el hecho que él prefería viajar con el Segundo Maestro Lan que con su shidi que conocía de años. Aunque ninguno de los dos quiso cuestionárselo, y regresaron al campamento en silencio.


	3. Capítulo 3: CQL: Llegada

Era cálida, pensó Wei WuXian. También suave. Muy suave, aún más suave que la cama que tenía en Lotus Pier. Ah, aquellos tiempos felices...

—¡Zhan Ge, despierta!

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos y se despertó bruscamente. Al hacerlo sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con la vista de un muy apuesto joven. Parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, su cabello estaba húmedo, su torso desnudo, y una toalla colocada alrededor de sus hombros. Wei WuXian contempló el buen esculpido six-pack del joven antes de que sus ojos registraran un rostro conocido. A pesar de que el cabello del hombre estaba mucho más corto y marrón, aun así podía reconocer ese rostro.

—Lan Zhan —pronunció.

Wang Yibo rió. —¿Metido en el personaje tan temprano? —dijo, arrojándole una mullida y blanca toalla—. Ve a darte un baño. Use tu tarjeta para entrar a tu habitación para tomar tu ropa, espero que no te importe. ¡Vamos juntos a la locación, Zhan Ge!

¿...?

¿Por qué Lan Zhan estaba llamándolo con un diferente nombre? Más importante aún, ¡este Lan Zhan estaba tan diferente del Lan Zhan que él normalmente conocía! Se veía muy... feliz.

Despacio, Wei WuXian caminó hacia la puerta por la que Yibo acababa de salir. Descubrió una hermosa tina blanca de porcelana, un caño de metal con una punta circular y pequeños agujeros que le recordaron a las vainas de loto, un cuenco blanco de porcelana unido a la pared como un mesón, y un cuenco blanco de porcelana que lucía como un asiento.

...

—...Lan Zhan.

—¿Hmm?

—... ¿Cómo tomo un baño?

Yibo entró al baño rodando los ojos. —De todos los momentos, ¿de pronto quieres ser mimado ahora?

Torció el pomo de metal y el agua fluyó como lluvia del caño de metal. Wei WuXian estaba altamente impresionado. Pasó sus dedos por el agua. La temperatura era perfecta.

—Debo estar soñando. Hace un momento estaba en el campo de batalla y ahora estoy en este mágico lugar —pronunció.

Yibo frunció el ceño. ¿Campo de batalla...? Oh, Xiao Zhan probablemente se estaba refiriendo a su imparable agenda. El hombre estaba tan cansado que no cuestionó por qué Yibo le pidió tomar un baño en su habitación, cuando simplemente podía regresar a su propia habitación a tan sólo un par de puertas de distancia.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Lan Zhan? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Wei WuXian suspiró.

Yibo sonrió. —¿No será porque te amo?

Wei WuXian quería desmayarse. Lan Zhan... ¡Lan Zhan acababa de confesársele! ¡Definitivamente estaba soñando! Tal vez los cielos decidieron compensarlo con este dulce sueño por todas esas pesadillas que lo enloquecieron durante las noches que pasó en Burial Mound. Le daba gracias a los cielos, por salir vivo de ese lugar, dándole una oportunidad para asesinar al bastardo de Wen Chao, y ahora compensándolo con este bueno y amable Lan Zhan.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora también quieres que te ayude con el baño? ¿Qué te quite la ropa? —bromeó Yibo.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian brillaron. —¿Lo harías?

Yibo casi se ahogó. Oh, de acuerdo, este gege estaba jugando con él. Acercándose, fingió tirar de su camisa blanca, pero para su sorpresa el hombre le permitió desabotonársela en silencio. Yibo se congeló. ¿Acaso Zhan Ge estaba planeando una recreación del capítulo 111? ¿Aquí y ahora?

Se aclaró la garganta. —Basta de juegos. Llegaremos tarde —dijo, liberando sus manos de la camisa.

Pero entonces vio al hombre maravillándose con el retrete, para después ¡meter su mano dentro!

—¡El agua en este trono de porcelana es fría, Lan Zhan! ¿Por qué no es caliente como el agua en forma de lluvia?

¡¿...?!

Por primera vez en su vida, Wang Yibo tuvo que vigilar a un hombre adulto, un hombre seis años mayor que él, tomar un baño y vestirse, únicamente para asegurarse que dicho hombre no metiera sus manos en el retrete otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 4: MDZS: ¿Conmoción cultural?

.

Durante el trayecto, Xiao Zhan se puso a pensar detenidamente.

No podía tratarse de otra posibilidad que no sea un muy elaborado lucido sueño, o que en realidad él sí fue succionado a un mundo ficticio.

Pero ¿Cuál universo? El conocimiento que tenía era principalmente gracias al drama, puesto que había pasado horas y horas estudiándose el libreto, y filmando el drama, por supuesto. Si esto era la novela o el universo del donghua, estaba en problemas. No podía recordar cada detalle en más de cien capítulos por escrito. Por otra parte, cuando se trataba del libro...

Xiao Zhan inmediatamente se sonrojó y apretó su agarre en los hombros de Lan WangJi, quien por cierto se puso rígido ante su toque.

Lan WangJi había estado enamorado de Wei WuXian desde los quince. ¡Inclusive había fantaseado con hacérselo en la biblioteca! ¿Cómo se suponía que Xiao Zhan lo encararía, sabiendo que este hombre probablemente estaba tratando muy duro no ponerse... duro, ante su toque? El simple pensarlo le tenía con las mejillas ardiendo.

Un Yibo juguetón, confesiones de amor en broma y tontos halagos eran cosas que podía tolerar. Él sabía muy bien que su amigo sólo bromeaba, y que era así de pegajoso no sólo con él, sino también con los miembros de su banda. Pero el afecto de Lan WangJi estaba reservado exclusivamente para Wei WuXian. ¡Y aquello era simplemente demasiado romántico como para que Xiao Zhan lo ignore!

Se detuvieron en Lotus Pier para presentar sus respetos al anterior Líder de Secta Jiang, Madam Yu, y todos los discípulos fallecidos, también para descansar, antes de ir a ver a Jiang YanLi. Xiao Zhan ya estaba sintiendo pavor trepando por todo su cuerpo, al pensar que estaba aquí, en un lugar donde tan sólo hace un par de meses, muchas personas murieron. Jiang Cheng ya había comenzado a reconstruirlo, pero aun así todavía proyectaba en él una sensación inquietante.

Y no era por los fantasmas, en verdad. Era porque tenía muchas ganas de hacer pipí justo en ese momento.

Xiao Zhan comenzaba a sentir desesperación al darse cuenta que había llegado a una era sin habitaciones con calefacción, sin duchas privadas, y lo más importante, sin retretes con descargas y sin un apropiado sistema de drenaje. Ahora tenía que vivir sin electricidad, sin suministros de agua limpia, y sin alcantarillado. Entonces recordó cómo fue rodar la escena en la cueva XuanWu y como todo su cuerpo se había empapado con agua turbia y sucia. Oh por los dioses... ¿tendría que repetir aquello? ¿Las personas de esta era tenían que hervir y cocer el agua? Tenían que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Estaba tan seguro como el infierno que aquí no bebería otra cosa más que té hervido y alcohol.

Xiao Zhan se sentó en silencio en su alcoba mientras sus ojos escaneaban todos los objetos de la habitación. O mejor dicho, de la habitación de Wei WuXian. Lotus Pier lucía casi igual que el Lotus Pier del set, excepto que era mucho más grande, y los estanques de loto eran reales, no hechos por gráficos de computador.

Lan WangJi vino trayendo consigo una charola con una tetera para él. Los dos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio.

—No me compete preguntar, ya que Jiang Wanyin no preguntó, pero... —empezó Lan WangJi.

Ah... esta parte. La parte donde Lan WangJi descubre sobre su cultivación demoniaca, y acorde tanto a la novela como al drama, ellos pelean. Xiao Zhan se preguntó cómo debería lidiar aquello. Wei WuXian le respondió de una forma bastante agresiva a Lan WangJi, ya que erróneamente pensó que el hombre quería llevarlo a Cloud Recesses para 'corregir sus métodos'. Cuando en verdad, sólo era un hombre profundamente enamorado que estaba profundamente preocupado.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas malas de este mundo, no había WiFi, ni electricidad, ni retretes con drenaje, sólo para contenerse de sonrojarse. Se aclaró su garganta y se removió un poco.

—Si te digo que encontré un misterioso libro en una misteriosa cueva acerca de una misteriosa forma de cultivo, ¿lo creerías?

—...

—... Di algo, Lan Zhan.

—Un camino que se desvía del correcto dañará tu cuerpo y corazón, Wei Ying —dijo Lan WangJi—. Habrá un precio a pagar.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar.

—No es bueno para ti.

—Lo que es bueno o no para mí, ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—No podrás controlar... —Lan WangJi hizo una pausa—. ¿Wei Ying?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué estás retorciéndote?

—Quiero hacer pipí.

—...

—... ¿Qué?

Lan WangJi tosió. —... ¿Por qué no vas entonces?

—... Está oscuro, el baño está afuera. Tengo miedo.

Lan WangJi lo miraba como si acabara de perder la cabeza. —¿En verdad Wen Chao te dejó en Burial Mound?

'Donde hay montones y montones de cadáveres y energía resentida y el sol nunca se alza' fue lo que no dijo. Xiao Zhan se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

—He desarrollado un miedo por la oscuridad y los lugares solitarios después de lo de Burial Mound. Ven conmigo, Lan Zhan ¿Por favor?

Sabía que era astuto de su parte el hacer eso. Lan WangJi lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedía. El hombre lo miró receloso pero se puso de pie sin preguntar. Xiao Zhan sonrió y tomó un paño limpio y una gran tetera con agua. Lan WangJi parpadeó.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—¡Para limpiarme, por supuesto! ¿Qué? ¿Tú no te limpias después de hacer pipí?

—...

Afortunadamente, aunque los grifos y los retretes no existían aún, había un baño comunal limpio (o letrinas, construido por agujeros rodeados por paredes). Xiao Zhan hizo sus asuntos, luego procedió a arrastrar a Lan WangJi hacia el baño, el cual estaba en otro edificio. Lan WangJi le había regañado con el icónico 'desvergonzado' cuando en broma le preguntó si quería tomar un baño junto con él. Sin embargo, lo que hizo muy amablemente fue permanecer fuera de la puerta mientras Xiao Zhan se aseaba, acompañado con tan sólo la luz de una vela.

Xiao Zhan se puso a cantar mientras diligentemente se frotaba el cuerpo, limpiándoselo. Bajó la voz cuando escuchó la voz de Jiang Cheng afuera de la puerta.

—¿Es Wei WuXian el que está adentro?

—Mn.

—Qué raro... normalmente no canta así de bien. ¿Por qué estás parado aquí?

—Wei Ying le teme a la oscuridad.

—... ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

—...

—¿Le preguntaste de los talismanes y los Wen?

—...Lo admitió. Dijo que se cultivó de forma distinta en Burial Mound. También sabe que es dañino, pero está dispuesto a pagar el precio.

—¡Por supuesto que ese idiota haría tal cosa! ¿Qué más?

—...No le pregunté más.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya se hacía pis.

—...Eso suena muy él.


	5. Capítulo 5: CQL: ¿Conmoción cultural?

.

Wei WuXian descubrió que el país de los sueños era mucho más mágico que esa cosa que el Lan Zhan Feliz llamaba 'ducha'. Había una pequeña habitación llamado ascensor, el cual lo tele trasportaba a un sótano lleno de carruajes de metal. El Lan Zhan Feliz se sentó con él en el carruaje de metal color negro, el cual los llevó a otro lugar. El carruaje podía moverse tan rápido como una espada voladora, e incluso podía reproducir música que Wei WuXian nunca antes había oído. Al Lan Zhan Feliz parecía gustarle esa clase de música. Aunque esas canciones producían sonidos que él no podía entender como 'eoeo'...'yeah'...'oh oh wow wow'... Sonidos que las personas normales no hacían.

Hablando del Lan Zhan Feliz, en este mundo él se llamaba Wang Yibo, basado en lo que había dicho el conductor del carruaje. El propio Wei WuXian era conocido como Xiao Zhan en este lugar. Ambos estaban yendo al mismo sitio para 'filmar'. Lo que sea que fuese esa cosa, Wei WuXian no tenía ni idea.

Lo que sí lo tenía preocupado era que estaba mal vestido. Las personas de este mundo parecían vestir tan sólo dos, a lo mucho tres capas de ropas. Sus vestimentas también eran más cortas, más delgadas, y con un estilo de lo más raro. Estaba tan incómodo saliendo con únicamente lo que él consideraba unas prendas íntimas aceptables, sin embargo Wang Yibo insistía que él se veía bien. Wei WuXian estaba preocupado de que el Lan Zhan Feliz pudiera estar jugándole una broma, pero al ver que el hombre vestía prendas similares, no argumentó.

Cuando llegaron, Wei WuXian fue recibido por más rostros desconocidos, aunque al parecer todos ellos lo conocían. Una multitud de jóvenes señoritas estaban esperando afuera del carruaje, aclamando por él tan pronto lo vieron, gritando su nombre, e incluso algunas le pidieron que se casara con ellas. Wei WuXian estaba horrorizado, aunque trató lo mejor posible por disimular su horror.

Esas muchachas... ¡habían muchas que estaban casi desnudas! ¿Cómo podían esas chicas ir por ahí mostrando sus piernas? Aunque algunas de ellas vestían pantalones largos, esos pantalones eran terriblemente apretados, ¡marcaban las curvas de sus muslos y traseros de forma tan evidente! Algunas inclusive vestían prendas que no cubrían su pecho y sus hombros por completo. ¡Qué escandalo! Además, todas ellas sostenían unas cosas rectangulares que emitían destellos y luces, la misma cosa que vio sostener a Yibo esta mañana. Por alguna razón, todos en este mundo parecían adictos a esos aparatos.

Un par de hombres vestían la misma camisa negra, con la palabra 'Untamed' escrita en ellas. Esos hombres los recibieron y le enseñaron su sala de espera.

—Hey, Xiao Laoshi. ¿Durmieron bien anoche?

Wei WuXian parpadeó. Se restregó los ojos. ¿Wen Ning?

¡Era Wen Ning! ¡Así que Wen Ning también había venido a la tierra de los sueños! Saludó a Wen Ning alegremente. —¡Hola Wen Ning!

Se veía un poco más pálido de lo usual, y su cabello largo se veía un poco desastroso y... ¿falso? Sostenía un vaso con una bebida caliente y lucía un poco demasiado relajado a diferencia de su normal forma de ser.

—Escucha, Yu Bin. Zhan Ge esta mañana me pidió que lo bañara. ¿Puedes creerlo? —se quejó Yibo.

Wei WuXian tosió. El Lan Zhan que él conocía no andaría de chismoso. ¡Y este Lan Zhan se quejaba con Wen Ning tan pronto se veían! ¿En dónde quedaban las 3000 reglas de Cloud Recesses?

Yu Bin se rió. —¿De verdad? ¿Es tu nuevo método de acoso, Xiao Laoshi?

Wei WuXian se sonrojó. —¿Cuál acoso...?

—¿Lo ves? Él siempre es así, atormentándome, aprovechándose que es seis años mayor, pero elogiándome sólo ante las cámaras —Yibo fingió suspirar—. Zhan Ge ha estado actuando raro desde esta mañana. Actuó como si no supiera como encender la ducha, como usar la secadora para el cabello, como ponerse una camisa, y lo del retrete... ugh...

Yu Bin puso los ojos en blanco. —Claramente él sólo quiere ser mimado, Wang Laoshi. Tal vez esta noche los dos deberían continuar con el livestream. Vayan y alimenten a esas fangirls corrompidas suyas, y no se olviden promocionar la película.

—Hablando de cosas corrompidas, ¿has terminado la novela, Zhan Ge? Dijiste que querías estudiar la novela de nuevo, ¿no?

¿Novela? ¿Fangirls corrompidas?

Yibo le tendió un pequeño libro. Los ojos de Wei WuXian se abrieron desorbitados. El libro titulaba 'El Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoniaca'. En la cubierta, podía ver dibujos de un joven con vestiduras negras y rojas, tocando una flauta mientras que otro hombre vestido con las túnicas blancas de Gusu Lan tocaba el guqin.

Los dibujos le recordaron terriblemente a dos personas en específico.

—Xiao Laoshi —un jovencito de aspecto dulce y de buena presencia lo saludó. Vestía las túnicas blancas de Gusu Lan así como la cinta—. Ha de haber estado muy ocupado. Guo Cheng y yo fuimos a ver su película el otro día.

—Oh, ¿Jade Dynasty? Yo también fui a verla —dijo Yu Bin—. Una película muy buena, pero nosotros la superaremos, ¿no es así, A-Yuan?

Zheng Fan Xing asintió y rió. —Oh, Xiao Laoshi, la hermana maquillista está llamándolo... ¿está leyendo la novela?

Yibo sonrió con sorna. —Está leyéndose los capítulos extras, ya sabes.

Las mejillas de Fan Xing se sonrojaron. —Oh... bueno, los últimos capítulos aparecerán en la película, así que supongo que necesita leerlos. Hablamos luego, Xiao Laoshi.

Wei WuXian se quedó mudo de asombro.

¿Maquillaje? ¿Necesitaría maquillaje?

En primer lugar, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente estaba haciendo aquí?

Yibo tiró de su mano y lo sentó en un asiento negro, de cara hacia un espejo bastante grande. Un par de chicas se acercaron trayendo una bandeja con cosméticos y dos largas pelucas. Empezaron a trabajar colocándole crema y polvo en su rostro, para después ponerle la peluca.

Wei WuXian abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Dado que el dulce muchachito de Gusu mencionó los últimos capítulos eran la parte importante, decidió empezar a leer los últimos capítulos.

Cinco minutos leyéndolos y sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

¿Qué era esta atrocidad? ¿Qué especie de monstruo escribió sobre él y Lan Zhan en esta clase de situación? Vale, reconocía que él era todo un desvergonzado, pero retratar al súper-disciplinado Lan Zhan con este insaciable hombre con sucias fantasías... y su yo del libro lo aceptaba con mucho entusiasmo, incluso felizmente abría sus piernas para Lan Zhan, y le pedía que se lo hiciera de todas las maneras... ¡por los dioses! ¿Quién fue el que hizo de él y Lan Zhan personajes de literatura de mangas-cortadas?

Haciendo un lado aquello, la representación de los personajes era bastante exacta, aunque había nombres que Wei WuXian no reconocía, tales como Lan SiZhui, Lan JingYi, y Jin Ling.

La hermana maquillista vio sus mejillas carmesí y se rió. —Creo que sería mejor que leyeras sólo el libreto, Xiao Laoshi, si leer eso te llena de vergüenza.

—¿Huh?

Ella señaló un libro con cubierta blanca sobre la mesa. Wei WuXian lo tomó y encontró escritos en diálogos, con nombre de personajes asignados, así como direcciones.

Oh. Este se veía más... adecuado para familias.

Se preguntó por qué este mundo tendría un libro donde escribían de él y Lan Zhan. Aunque el libro blanco era más fácil de leer que la novela, aun así estaba implícito que él y Lan Zhan eran compañeros de cultivo. Si este mundo era la tierra de los sueños, y los sueños se suponían que mostraban los deseos de uno, entonces... entonces...

¿No significaría eso que muy en lo profundo de su corazón, él estaba enamorado de Lan Zhan?

Wei WuXian se sonrojó, una vez más. Claro, él había deseado ver a Lan Zhan sonreír, quería ver a Lan Zhan feliz, pero la idea de estar enamorado, y tener a alguien que también lo estuviera de él era tan rara. No obstante, también había hecho a su corazón agitarse.

Wei WuXian tímidamente le echó un vistazo a Wang Yibo, a quien también estaban maquillando.

Yibo notó su mirada y rió. —No te metas mucho en el personaje, Zhan Ge. Romperás mi pobre joven corazón una vez que salgas del personaje.

Wei WuXian rodó los ojos. —Estoy seguro que tienes muchas más opciones que yo.

—Ah, ¿pero quién puede ser mejor que Zhan Ge? Eres apuesto, un buen cantante, sabes cocinar, no hay nada que no puedas hacer... excepto pasar más tiempo con este pobre didi.

Palabras que jamás pensó que escucharía de Lan Zhan. —Que absurdo, tú eres más hermoso que cualquier persona que conozco.

—Y aun así no guardas ninguna foto que te envió, porque aparentemente soy un malgasto de tus datos móviles.

¿Datos... móvil... qué? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Las dos maquillistas rieron. —Xiao Laoshi y Wang Laoshi siguen halagándose el uno al otro hasta avergonzarse y luego pelean como niños.

—Hmph, pero todo lo que dije de Zhan Ge es verdad. Es un superior en actuación, un gran cantante, pero continúa negando mis elogios al mencionar mi baile.

—Wang Laoshi es un gran bailarín —concordó la maquillista—. Pero Xiao Laoshi tampoco es malo en eso.

—Ha sido un cantante idol por años, ¿Cómo podía ser malo? —Yibo rió—. Un cantante idol, actor, diseñador... no hay nada que mi Zhan Ge no pueda hacer.

¿Cantante? ¿Actor?

Wei WuXian comenzó a juntar las pistas y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

Su yo de este mundo era una especie de artista de teatro. Por alguna razón él, Wei WuXian tenía registrada su vida como una historia, y ahora estaba representando la historia, tal como los artistas de teatro actuarían sobre leyendas o historias como entretenimiento. Excepto que ellos por alguna razón agregaron otros hechos y lo hicieron a él y a Lan WangJi, de todas las personas, amantes.

...

¿Esta representación sería un musical o una simple obra teatral? Ya que si bien este Xiao Zhan parecía ser conocido como un buen cantante, Wei WuXian ciertamente no lo era.

La única cosa impresionante que hizo de lejos fue ponerse las túnicas sin esfuerzo alguno y por su cuenta. La hermana maquillista parecía sorprendida. Wei WuXian estaba más sorprendido de que Wang Yibo tuviera a alguien ayudándolo a ponerse las túnicas, hasta que recordó que él le había preguntado a Yibo como prender el botón de su camisa y pantalones.

Le pareció un intercambio justo.


End file.
